An opposed piston disc brake system includes one or more brake pistons and brake pads located on each side of a brake rotor. During a standard brake apply, the opposing brake pistons are moved towards one another, which causes the opposing brake pads to move into contact with both sides of the brake rotor to create a clamp force to slow or stop a moving vehicle.
Typical parking brake systems on opposed piston disc brake systems include a drum-style brake system, such as a drum-in-hat system for example. Some opposed piston disc brake systems include an additional and separate parking brake system that may be a spot caliper, such as a sliding caliper parking brake or electric parking brake.
It may be desirable to improve the state of the art by providing an improved disc brake system and parking brake system. For example, it may be desirable to have an opposed disc brake system with a parking brake system other than a drum-style brake system. It may be desirable to have a disc brake system with a parking brake system other than an additional, separate caliper like a spot caliper. For example, it may be desirable to have an opposed piston disc brake system that includes a parking brake system that uses one or more components of the disc brake system to create a clamp force during a parking brake apply. This may result in increased packing space and decreased cost and weight.